


Candle light

by Doctor_Sigma



Series: Candle light [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peaceful malec, i think, no angst just full fluff, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: Magnus and Alec were finally having a peaceful moment in Magnus' loft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration to write Malec, so here we go XD
> 
> It is my first work to said fandom be nice please! Also, I have no idea how much of this fic goes with the canon of the books and how much with the tv show, seeing as I tend to mess facts from those two, so some stuff might be from the other, and some from the other, sorry about that..

The room was dark, nearly empty of any light, the only source the few candles along the wall on the table. The light shone a beautiful red and yellow light, flickering just strongly enough for them to see each other, but lightly so as to not disturb the quiet of the night.

They were lying on their backs on the bed, peacefully. The only noise heard was Chairman Meow's purring from somewhere near their feet, where he was resting. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, the shining light blue colour of topaz and the golden of a booming flower during the hot summer day, met. Right now, all their troubles went away as they lay in the soft bed together, breathing in sync, gazing at each other. 

Magnus was the first to move, after longs minutes of peaceful bliss of the autumn night. He moved closer to Alec, turning on his right side so he was facing the blue eyes currently staring at him. He moved his left arm so it was lying on Alec's stomach and bowed down slightly towards the shorter, kissing him lightly on the head and stopping there. 

Alec laced his fingers through Magnus' and smiled up at the other. Slowly, he turned around, away from Magnus but still deeper into his hold so that the warlock was spooning him. Fingers still laced together, Magnus moved his head to rest it above Alec's, tightening his hold. 

Alec sighed peacefully at the comfortable warmth and the familiar weight of his boyfriend around him. He closed his eyes and curled up tighter, fitting into Magnus' form even better, going together like puzzle pieces. And they both felt completed, as they held their eyes closed, feeling the other rest against them.

Magnus opened his eyes again to watch the young man, smile growing on his lips again as he saw the normally serious Shadowhunter relax in his arms completely, evening his breaths as he got closer to sleep. He kissed Alec’s head again, breathing in softly.

Just as Alec was about to fall asleep he heard the soft, whispered words coming from the body against his, _Aku cinta kamu._

And he melted completely against the warlock, falling asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic <3  
> Comments are always welcome! If you found mistakes or something I should be aware of from the fic, please inform me, I'd love to learn from the comments :)


End file.
